Searching for Happiness
by cottonplushieee
Summary: Karena memiliki pernikahan yang sempurna tidak membuat Hyukjae bahagia. Pairing : Haehyuk
1. Chapter 1

**_TITLE : SEARCHING FOR HAPPINESS_**

 ** _WARNING : RAPE!, HEAVY SMUT (Because i am just a girl full of sins and i like sadistic Donghae-don't hate me :( )_**

 ** _WRITER : cottonplushie ( daddydongheyo on twitter, you can follow me there if you want! ^0^)_**

 ** _p.s. thanks a lot for these angels - mrandmrlee, tellmepeanut, and babygasm for being so kind by helping me putting this fic on ffn!_**

 ** _p.s.s first writer here! pelase be kind, neh? (^0^) reviews and likes make faster updates!_**

"Eumh—" Hyukjae membiarkan sosok laki – laki bertubuh tinggi yang memenjarakan kedua tangannya di setiap samping kepalanya itu menciumnya ganas. Gairah ini, begitu salah ia rasakan—salahkan baying – baying suaminya yang seakan tak bisa berhenti menghantui pikiran laki – laki bertubuh ramping tersebut. Dan ketika Siwon mulai menjelajahi leher putih tanpa luka miliknya, Hyuk hanya dapat mengerang tertahan.

Laki – laki dengan rambut blonde itu tahu saat ini ia telah melakukan sebuah dosa yang amat besar dari sebuah pernikahan, namun terkadang di saat kebahagiaan itu sudah tak didapatkannya lagi dari Donghae, Hyukjae merasa kembali kepada cinta pertamanya di masa SMP adalah sebuah hal yang benar. Meskipun Siwon tak membalas perasaannya dahulu karena ia masih berpacaran dengan Heechul, dan ia terlanjur menjadi kekasih Donghae saat laki – laki itu menyatakan cintanya.

Berawal dari dinner date mewah di salah satu restoran paling terkenal di Seoul sampai ke sebuah kamar hotel yang tak kalah mewah dimana mereka sedang bercumbu saat ini, adalah sesuatu yang memang mereka rencanakan. Siwon berkata ia tak peduli dengan status yang disandang oleh Hyukjae, selama laki – laki itu mau menjadi miliknya juga tak mengapa.

Seks dengan Donghae selalu menjadi surga untuknya, laki – laki itu selalu tahu dimana tempatnya akan mendesah lebih keras sampai seringkali Hyukjae orgasme berkali – kali hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan dari suaminya. Belum lagi sosok Donghae yang begitu lembut dan romantic sehingga meski terkadang ada beberapa pertengkaran besar di antara mereka, Hyukjae dan Donghae tetap bagaikan kembar siam yang tak bisa dipisahkan lagi. Akan tetapi hanya karena kehidupan pribadinya yang serba indah bukan berarti Hyukjae selalu bahagia dengan hal itu.

Manusia adalah mahluk yang tidak mengenal kata 'puas' dalam kamus mereka.

Mungkin Hyukjae memang sudah gila seperti apa yang diteriakkan pikirannya saat ini—mengingat popularitas Donghae yang tak kalah terkenal dengan Siwon sebagai salah satu laki – laki terkaya di Korea. Pergi dan menghabiskan malam bersama pria lain tentu akan menghancurkan _image_ yang selama ini berusaha mereka bangun.

Namun selama 6 tahun menemani Donghae hingga berada di jenjang pernikahan saat ini bukanlah hal yang mudah, rasa bosan itu pasti ada dan Hyukjae akui ia bukan seseorang yang dengan mudah mengatasi kebosanan.

"Won—wonnie—"

Dan ketika sebuah tanda telah ditorehkan oleh pemuda kaya itu, ia mendesah semakin keras. Merasakan sebuah 'benda' tumpul yang menabrak kakinya selain dari milik sang suami entah mengapa membuat Hyukjae merasa bersalah.

Namun rasa bersalah itu seketika hilang ketika tangan – tangan besar Siwon mulai meneliti tiap inchi tubuhnya, dan dieratkannya pegangan sang blonde kepada rambut jet hitam laki – laki di hadapannya saat dering telepon keras yang keluar dari ponsel Hyukjae sejenak mnghentikan aktivitas mereka.

 _Donghae…_

Kemudian bagaikan peringatan dari Tuhan, sebuah pesan kecil menyadarkan Hyukjae dari apa yang ia lakukan saat ini sebelum ia membungkuk dalam, beserta 'maaf aku tak bisa' yang dengan cepat Hyukjae ucapkan sembari berlari keluar dari kamar hotel yang hendak ia tempati bersama Siwon. Beberapa kali Hyukjae dengar namanya dipanggil keras dan menggema di lorong hotel yang hendak mereka tempati.

Namun rasa bersalah yang semakin menjadi – jadi membuatnya tak sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang, air mata it uterus berusaha ia tahan saat laki - laki cantik itu masuk ke dalam mobil mewah _Pagani Huayra_ yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya pada saat berumur 20, dan kemudian Hyukjae melesat menuju tempat yang Donghae tunjukkan di pesannya.

"Happy Anniversary ketiga, _Sweetheart_. Kutunggu di restoran langganan kita pukul 8 malam."

* * *

Hyukjae tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Seluruh inchi restoran yang disewa oleh Donghae dibuat sang suami menjadi dominan warna merah, dengan music mengalun yang tak henti – hentinya mendendangkan lagu – lagu lembut favorit mereka dan sosok tampan yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah meja lengkap dengan makanan – makanan kesukaannya.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Donghae saat ini membuatnya semakin bersalah.

Dan saat Donghae menyerahkan tangan kanannya untuk Hyukjae pegang, laki – laki berbadan kekar tersebut tersenyum lembut sebelum menuntun istrinya untuk duduk di meja yang telah ia siapkan sedemikian rupa.

"Happy Anniversary ketiga, Hyukkie."

Sebuah kecupan kecil di jari tempat cicin pernikahan mereka disematkan dan Hyuk dapat merasakan air hendak turun deras dari kedua bola matanya. Setan apa yang baru saja merasukinya sehingga ia mau menjalin hubungan kotor bernama 'perselingkuhan' dengan Siwon?

"Hei, jangan menangis.." Donghae tertawa melihat istrinya berderai air mata dan membawa tubuh kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya, dan tak butuh waktu lama sebelum mereka menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka dengan Hyukjae duduk bersandar di pangkuan suaminya. Merasakan kembali percik – percik menyenangkan yang sempat hilang dari pernikahan mereka.

"Maafkan aku." Donghae memulai percakapan, membuat laki – laki di depannya menoleh bingung, "Akhir – akhir ini aku begitu sibuk hingga lupa jika kau juga membutuhkan perhatianku. Aku tidak memperhatikanmu sejak _Double D Corporation_ membuka cabang di New York. Hampir tak pernah pulang bahkan jarang menciummu setiap pagi sesuai janjiku dulu. Padahal aku bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan untuk menjagamu namun aku lalai dalam melakukannya."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae." Hyukjae saat ini yakin dengan siapa ia akan menghabiskan masa tuanya. Tentu manusia adalah tempat gudang kesalahan, dan niat untuk berselingkuh yang baru ia lakukan merupakan sebuah kelalaian yang harus ia jaga sebagai rahasia terbesarnya dalam – dalam. "Kamu disini dan menemaniku, mekipun terkadang aku harus menunggu—" Donghae mengelus paha dalam Hyukjae mesra sebelum menerima kelembutan kecupan Hyukjae pada bibirnya, "Itu saja cukup. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Awal dari hubungan mereka sendiri adalah sesuatu yang sangat gila. Hyukjae yang saat itu sedang duduk di bangku sekolah menengah berusia 13 tahun, dalam keadaan patah hati berat setelah ditolak secara halus oleh cinta pertamanya—Siwon. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan rekan pengusaha baru ayahnya di kantor yang berumur 11 tahun diatasnya—yang tiba – tiba terus mengikuti dan berusaha mengambil hati sang anak laki – laki cantik tersebut hingga satu tahun kemudian mereka berpacaran.

Donghae sedari dulu bukanlah seseorang yang suka mengurusi pandangan orang lain terhadap dirinya, terhadap kehidupan cintanya dan itu termasuk ke dalam hubungannya dengan Hyukjae. Sebut ia _pedophile_ , namun cinta adalah sesuatu yang suci diturunkan Tuhan dan bagi Donghae, tak seorangpun berhak memandang rendah apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Hyukjae.

Untung saja ia sudah cukup umur saat Donghae melamarnya tiga tahun lalu, hingga ayahnya tidak perlu pusing memikirkan perbedaan umur mereka untuk melepaskan satu – satunya anaknya ke dalam pelukan salah satu pengusaha terkenal di Korea saat itu.

Hyukjae akui bahwa ia adalah manusia terbodoh dengan ide 'mencari kebahagiaan' ketika mengetahui bahwa seluruh rasa bahagia yang patut ia dapat telah tersimpan pada suaminya. Demi Tuhan seluruh wanita di dunia ini ingin berada di posisinya namun Hyukjae hampir saja membuang kesempatan bodoh itu. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa laki – laki itu akan menjadi istri yang lebih baik untuk Donghae dan ibu yang sempurna bagi anak – anak mereka kelak.

* * *

"A—ah! Ah! Ahh! Haeeeee—" desahan itu terus mengalun dari bibir Hyukjae yang tebal saat sang suami terus memainkan kedua putingnya dari belakang. Posisinya yang sedang menungging merupakan salah satu hal favorit bagi suaminya saat mereka sedang bercinta.

 _"Aku senang melihat bongkahan seksi milikmu dari belakang, membuatku ingin memukul mereka berdua keras – keras."_

Laki – laki feminin itu tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana alasan Donghae saat Hyukjae menanyakan perihal posisi menunggingnya tersebut, namun lamunannya mendadak menghilang saat Donghae berusaha untuk memasukkan penis besarnya perlahan ke dalam lubang anus milik Hyukjae. Sedikit kesulitan mengingat sudah lama lubang itu tak dimasuki apapun.

"Uuh—Hae, jangan keras – keras—aku tak Aah! Nnnah! Ku—ah! Terlalu cepat! Aah! Ah!"

"Cerewet sekali." Donghae menyeringai sebelum memeluk sang istri dari belakang, berceletuk. "Kau menyukainya, kan? Bagaimana penis besarku seakan tak pernah muat dan selalu kesusahan mas—shit! Ketat sekali! Longgarkan, Hyuk!"

"T—tak Ahhh! Bisa! Unnnhh lebih cepat!"

"Shit aku tak bisa tahan lama kalau seperti ini jadinya!" Donghae kembali ke posisinya dan memegang pinggang ramping Hyukjae erat – erat sebelum meyodokkan penisnya lebih dalam dan cepat. Nikmat surgawi it uterus ia rasakan dan desahan – desahan panjang nan menggairahkan Hyukjae tak membantunya untuk tahan lebih lama.

Mereka berusaha bertahan selama yang mereka bisa. Sekitar sepuluh menit berkutat dengan kegiatan malam mereka dan merasakan sodokan Donghae yang semakin liar, Hyuk mengenggam erat sandaran tempat tidur dengan kedua tangannya. Nikmat ini membuatnya seperti berhalusinasi dan melayang. Tak dirasakannya lagi kedua lututnya yang menyentuh tempat tidur mereka karena sodokan Donghae yang begitu dalam membuatnya tenggelam dalam nafsu.

Ia ingin semuanya. Tangan Donghae yang tak henti – hentinya memainkan kedua puting Hyukjae dari belakang dan sodokan liar ini tak berhenti membuatnya kurang puas.

"Lebih cepat—AAH! Cepat! Dalam sekali, Haeee Akkhh! Hae! Hae! Aku tak tahaaann!"

Erangan dengan berbagai nada terus keluar dari bibir tebal Hyukjae, membuat libido Donghae semakin naik saja. Sang dominan merasa puas dengan istrinya yang terus berteriak seperti pelacur. Untuk apa ia mendesain kamar tidur mereka dengan dinding _soundproof_ jika tidak untuk melindungi suara Hyukjae yang memang begitu seksi?

Panggil Donghae posesif, namun laki – laki brunette itu hanya tak ingin siapapun mengetahui hal – hal menggoda tentang istrinya.

"Haee besar sekali!"

"Shit berhenti membuatku ingin keluar, Hyuk!"

"Aanhh—" Hyukjae menoleh sayu pada suaminya, memasukkan tiga jari terpanjangnya ke dalam mulut—membayangkan penis besar Donghae yang ingin meledak di mulutnya. "Aku ingin menghisap penismu—Ah! Haeeee!"

PLAK! PLAK!

Donghae menampar kedua bongkahan kenyal itu penuh nafsu, "Kau ingin aku keluar membasahi wajahmu, Hyukkie?!" Ia menampar pantat Hyukjae sekali lagi, membuat istrinya kembali berteriak kencang. "Jelaskan!"

"Annhhh—Hae!" Hyukjae menutup kedua matanya erat, cairan kental itu keluar dengan deras dari penis mungilnya membasahi seprai tidur mereka. Namun Donghae tahu dan sangat paham bahwa sang istri selalu keluar dengan cepat, ia meneruskan sodokan – sodokan liar itu sehingga penis Hyukjae kembali bangun ketika merasakan suaminya tak berhenti untuk menyiksa prostatnya.

"Uuuuhh! Haeee—aku Ahh! Keras lagi!—Hhhaanhhh!"

"Shit!"

Donghae terus memukul pantat Hyukjae, melihat bagaimana istrinya berteriak lebih keras merasakan gairahnya yang meningkat jauh saat merasakan sakit bercampur nikmat dari tamparan laki – laki kekar itu di pantatnya.

"Hhaaahh! Terlalu cepaatt! Hu—aaahh!"

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum Hyukjae kembali melepaskan cairannya, namun kali ini dengan penis besar Donghae yang mulai berkedut cepat di dalam anusnya. Dan sengan susah payah kali ini laki – laki blonde itu berkata, "Haeee mmh!—Hah! Keluarkan spermamu di dalamm!"

"Sedikit lagi!"

"Hahhhhhh!" bagaikan sebuah selang bocor yang mengalir deras di dalam tubuhnya, Hyukjae yakin setelah ini ia akan hamil jika Donghae terus terusan membobol habis perutnya seperti ini. sang blonde merasakan kembung tak terkira sebelum perkataan Donghae selanjutnya membuat hatinya seakan jatuh ke tanah.

"Hyukkie, aku tidak membuat tanda ini."

Sang suami buru – buru melepas ikatan mereka, tatapannya menjadi dingin dan untuk pertama kalinya Hyukjae merasakan mata Donghae yang penuh dengan amarah, kebencian untuk dirinya. Donghae tak pernah menatapnya seperti ini.

"Siapa yang membuatnya?"

Hyukjae masih diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Matanya bergerak liar antara ingin berbohong atau berkata jujur terhadap suaminya. Lagipula berita pasti telah tersebar, percuma saja jika ia ingin mengelak dan membuat Donghae semakin marah padanya. Seorang laki – laki biasa saja akan marah jika pasangannya berselingkuh, apalagi seorang suami posesif seperti Donghae.

"Apa kau menemui seseorang sebelum merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita?"

Hyukjae menghela napasnya perlahan, menutup kedua matanya sebelum bersiap siap untuk merasakan amarah Donghae. Jujur hatinya takut sekali mengingat tak pernah sekalipun laki – laki bertubuh kekar itu menatap dan berbicara dingin padanya. Jika mereka bertengkarpun, ia lebih memilih diam daripada memperlakukan istrinya seperti ini.

"Iya."

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya—sebuah _gesture_ yang berhasil ditangkap Hyukjae dan membuat sang blonde semakin takut. "Siapa dia?"

 _Baiklah, ini dia_.

"Choi Siwon."

Bagaikan sebuah bom yang hendak meledak, Donghae berdiri dan menendang salah satu meja kecil di dekat mereka—membuat Hyukjae kaget, melihat bahwa meja itu saat ini sudah hampir tak berbentuk.

"Donghae, aku bersumpah tidak tidur dengannya! Ia hanya—"

"PERSETAN DENGAN SUMPAHMU!"

Bulir – bulir itu menurun deras dari kedua bola mata Hyukjae. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan isakan – isakan kecil mulai keluar bebas saat Donghae berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan berjalan menuju lemari mereka untuk mengambil sepasang baju beserta celana dan mantel.

Gigi Hyukjae ikut bergetar seiring dengan tubuhnya, menyadari sang suami yang hendak pergi ia berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya dan mengejar Donghae.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku dulu." Hyukjae tak peduli dengan bentakan dari suaminya barusan, atau bagaimana lengan Donghae selalu menepis sentuhannya kasar. Ia harus menjelaskan duduk perkara ini sebelum Donghae keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Hae—kumo—"

BRAK!

Dan sebuah kepalan tangan yang mendarat di sisi kanannya membuat Hyukjae terdiam. Matanya membulat sempurna saat tubuh Donghae ikut bergetar, diikuti bulir – bulir airmata dari kelopak suaminya. Hyukjae bisa memastikan tangan kiri Donghae kini sedang retak parah, melihat dinding yang sedikit rusak. Hingga rasa kagetnya tak dapat membuat si blonde berhenti menangis melihat sang suami pergi dengan isakan yang berusaha Hyukjae tahan di dalam kedua telapak tangannya.

* * *

Donghae tidak pulang malam itu, dan dua malam setelahnya.

Tak peduli berapa jam Hyukjae habiskan untuk menangisi suaminya, ia tahu bahwa hal itu tak akan membuat hasil apapun. Dan pagi ini, laki – laki blonde itu bertekad untuk menjelaskan yang telah terjadi secara _gamblang_ dengan suaminya. Tentu rasa takut itu masih tercetak jelas, mengingat bagaimana marahnya Donghae malam itu. Namun lebih baik Donghae menghajarnya sampai sekarat daripada ia tak pulang dan Hyukjae khawatir mereka akan berakhir di pengadilan.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Hyukjae kembali menangis keras.

 _Apa dia sudah melihat artikelku di koran dengan Siwon?_ Hyukjae membaca beberapa headline di koran dan majalah tentang dirinya. Berpuluh – puluh miss call yang sudah pasti memenuhi ponsel laki – laki bersurai blonde tersebut juga tidak ia jawab. Jangankan menjawab telepon, makan saja ia hampir tak pernah jika Sunye tidak menasihatinya.

"Nyonya muda." Ketukan lembut yang diberikan Sunye, satu satunya pelayan mereka di mansion besar milik Donghae menyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamunannya. Ia mengusap air matanya perlahan sebelum berjalan kea rah pintu. Meskipun Sunye telah mengetahui perihal pertengkaran mereka, ia sebagai nyonya muda dari pejabat sekelas Donghae diajari untuk tak menunjukkan air mata dan kekesalannya di depan public.

"Ada apa, Sunye?" Perempuan berparas putih yang ditanyai Hyuk tampak kesulitan dan kebingungan untuk mengungkapkan ucapannya, "Itu—tuan muda telah pulang."

"Benarkah?!" tersirat pancaran kebahagiaan dari manik lesu Hyukjae. Ia hendak berlari menuju ruang tamu di lantai bawah jika tangan Sunye tidak dengan segera mencegahnya, "Maaf—tapi—ia membawa—membawa Sandara-ssi."

Hyukjae tidak bodoh. Ia tahu benar siapa perempuan yang saat ini sedang di bawa suaminya ke dalam rumah sacral mereka. Sebelum bersamanya, Donghae sempat memiliki 'teman bersenang – senang' yang ia sendiri telah mengakui kebenarannya kepada sang istri. Sandara adalah perempuan pertama yang mengajarkan Donghae tentang apa itu hubungan seksual dan mereka terus bertahan menjadi _'friends in benefits'_ sampai akhirnya laki – laki itu meminta Hyukjae menjadi pacarnya.

 _Apa mereka kembali menghabiskan malam bersama?_

"Nyonya—"

"Tidak apa – apa." Wajahnya mencelos pilu, namun Hyukjae tetap berusaha memasang ekspresi tenang dan tersenyum sendu. Lagipula ini merupakan salahnya juga dari awal. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

Perlahan laki – laki itu menuruni anak tangga panjang di mansion mereka, senyum itu semakin bergetar hebat sama seperti hatinya saat ini tatkala baying – baying suaminya dengan wanita lain semakin jelas terlihat. Sandara tampak duduk mesra di pangkuan Donghae dengan setiap sisi dari kaki – kaki kurusnya berada di kanan dan kiri paha suami Hyukjae—belum lagi bibir mereka yang bertautan tak kalah panas dan erangan – erangan kecil yang seharusnya hanya Hyukjae keluarkan saat tangan Donghae berada di bagian privatnya.

"Aaamh—" Kedua manik hitam yang sedari tadi menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Donghae menengadah. "Dong—hae—ah! Istrimu! Aah! Disini—" namun seakan tuli terhadap peringatan Dara, Donghae tetap melanjutkan gerakan tangannya yang saat ini mulai memasuki belahan pantat sang gadis secara intim. "Donghae….." Dara mengulum lembut telinga kanan Donghae dan berbisik, sebelum lelaki bersurai coklat itu menoleh ke kiri masih dengan tatapannya yang dingin.

Ingin sekali Hyukjae berteriak marah, mendorong perempuan itu jauh – jauh dari dekapan suaminya. Kini ia tahu betapa salah dan menyakitkannya sebuah 'perselingkuhan', bahkan tangan kurusnya sampai terus bergetar memegang sandaran tangga karena amarah yang telah menkonsumsi hatinya. Donghae tidak pernah seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun memandanganya dingin, menganggap kehadirannya tidak ada, berbicara kasar dengan istrinya.

Donghae tidak pernah berselingkuh.

Hyukjae dapat merasakan hatinya kembali jatuh ke tanah, diinjak oleh beribu gajah besar hingga hancur tak tersisa.

Karena ia membunuh sisi itu dari suaminya dengan berselingkuh terlebih dahulu.

"Jika—jika kau telah selesai." Isakan itu terus keluar, membuat Hyukjae tercekat dan tidak bisa berucap dengan benar, "Aku—aku menunggumu d—di kamar ata—s." kemudian laki – laki berparas cantik itu berlari kembali ke lantai atas, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih menatap punggungnya dingin. Bahkan Sandara tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh laki – laki itu.

 _"Donghae?" perempuan dengan tubuh mungil dan rambut panjang sebahu mengernyit kaget saat melihat teman dekatnya sedang bercumbu mesra dengan dua perempuan sekaligus. Ditepuk – tepuknya kedua pundak perempuan tersebut dan menyuruh mereka pergi, membuat lelaki berbibir tipis itu kesal._

 _"Kau punya aku." Sandara duduk di samping Donghae, memeluknya seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memeluk anaknya. "Ada apa?"_

 _Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Dara, perempuan itu melihat laki – laki yang pernah menghiasi hidupnya menangis keras. Sang perempuan hanya dapat memeluk laki – laki itu semakin erat, hingga mereka sendiri tak tahu seberapa lama mereka telah berada di dalam posisi yang sama. Namun ketika Dara melepas pelukan itu dan menatap kembali manik tajam milik Donghae, ia seakan – akan kehilangan control atas semuanya—berawal dari kecupan ringan hingga mereka yang berhubungan intim semalaman, dan hari – hari setelahnya._

 _Baik Donghae maupun Dara tahu bahwa ini merupakan suatu hal yang salah—bahkan Dara tahu jika Donghae masih sangat mencintai Hyukjae tidak peduli berapa kalipun sang istri akan menghianati teman lamanya. Perempuan itu tahu ia sekarang hanya sebagai pelampiasan belaka, namun tak dapat dipungkiri cinta itu telah lama tumbuh sejak mereka menjalani hubungan 'sex friends' di SMA dan Sandara tidak akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatannya untuk kembali mendapatkan Donghae tidak peduli bahwa laki – laki itu telah beristri._

"Aku minta maaf." Tiga kata yang merupakan kalimat pertama yang didengar Donghae saat ia baru masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya. Namun, Donghae tetap diam, menatap sang istri yang terduduk lemas di atas tempat tidur mereka sebelum berjalan pelan ke lemari dan mengambil beberapa pakaiannya. Dan Hyukjae semakin panik mengetahui bahwa suaminya hendak pergi lagi dari rumah mereka.

"Donghae, ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan." Hyukjae berusaha berdiri dan mengikuti gerak suaminya. "Malam itu, artikel, _kissmark_ yang ada di leherku—aku bersumpah aku tidak tidur dengannya!" namun semua perkataan Hyukjae seperti didengar oleh orang tuli, tak sedikitpun gerakan Donghae berhenti untuk mengemasi barang – barangnya.

"Paling tidak biarkan kuperiksa tanganmu." Hyukjae sedikit meringis saat tangannya dihempaskan secara kasar oleh Donghae, perban yang saat ini tengah melingkar di salah satu telapak tangan suaminya membuatnya ikut merasakan sakit di daerah yang sama.

"Donghae, kumohon! Kau menyakitiku!" dokumen – dokumen penting telah dimasukkan ke dalam koper kerjanya, sementara baju – baju Donghae dengan berantakan ia lempar ke koper besar lainnya.

"Tolong kembalilah dan dengarkan aku!" Kali ini Hyukjae berusaha meraih salah satu lengan suaminya akan tetapi kembali ditepis dengan kasar.

"DONGHAE, ADA SESUATU YANG HARUS KITA BICARAKAN!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Hyukjae kembali menangis keras, tetap berusaha mencegah kepergian suaminya. "Jangan—jangan pergi lagi, H—hae.. demi Tuhan aku mencintaimu…" dan ketika apa yang ia katakana tidak berhasil membawa suaminya kembali, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk berteriak keras menghadap punggung suaminya.

"APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN, HAE?! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN AGAR KAU TIDAK PERGI?! APA AKU HARUS MENJADI BUDAK SEKSMU UNTUK KAU SELALU BERSAMAKU DI RUMAH INI?!"

Kali ini Donghae menoleh, masih dengan tatapan dinginnya meskipun terlihat sedikit kaget karena perkataan Hyukjae yang begitu _desperate_. Tak sedikitpun laki – laki kekar itu menyangka istrinya akan begitu tersiksa, ia selalu merasa dirinyalah yang paling tersiksa dengan masalah mereka saat ini. Donghae adalah orang yang posesif, ia tentu tidak terima istrinya keluar dengan lelaki lain, dikabarkan bersama laki – laki lain dalam sebuah artikel.

Tidur dengan laki – laki lain selain dirinya.

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu."

"AKU HANYA INGIN KAU PULANG, HAE! KAU MENYIKSAKU DENGAN MENGGANTUNGKU SEPERTI INI!" Hyukjae membalas perkataan dingin suaminya dengan teriakan pilu.

"Kau pikir kau tidak menyiksaku saat ini?"

"Aku minta—min—ta maaf.." bulir – bulir air mengalir bebas dari kedua bola matanya. Dipeluknya tubuh kurus miliknya sebelum kembali terisak pelan mendengar nada suara Donghae yang semakin tinggi.

"KAU PIKIR KAU TIDAK MENYIKSAKU DENGAN BERSELINGKUH DAN MEMBIARKAN SELURUH WARGA KOREA TAHU DENGAN KETIDAKSETIAANMU PADAKU?!" salah satu tangan kekar Donghae dengan tidak sabaran tiba – tiba melayang ke atas, hendak menampar istrinya membuat Hyukjae berteriak.

"TAMPAR AKU! PUKUL SAJA BAGIAN YANG KAU MAU! KALAU PERLU LEMPAR TUBUHKU KE TEMBOK DAN JADIKAN AKU BUDAK SEKSMU JIKA ITU AKAN MEMBAWAMU PULANG!"

Dan beberapa detik dihabiskan Donghae dalam diam. Ia tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan sisi kasar yang separah ini kepada istrinya, namun Hyukjae sendiri tahu Donghae jika sedang marah seringkali sulit untuk mengontrol emosi dan pikirannya.

"Tidak apa – apa, Hae—" Hyukjae masih sesegukan, namun perlahan direngkuhnya lengan kanan Donghae untuk melepas pegangannya dari koper yang telah ia angkat dan menaruh telapak itu di pipi kirinya, tersenyum lembut saat tangannya tak ditepis oleh Donghae. "Asalkan kau tetap disini, menemaniku… tidak apa – apa, jadikan saja aku budak seksmu! Tapi kumohon.. jangan pergi lagi."

Suara itu semakin lirih dan mata bengkak Hyukjae kembali mengeluarkan air matanya, "Jangan bersama perempuan lain… disini sakit sekali rasanya." Laki – laki blonde itu memegang dada kanannya sambal terus menangis sesegukan.

Beberapa menit dihabiskan mereka dalam diam, hanya isakan Hyukjae yang terdengar dalam kamar itu. Namun hal lain yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh sang istri adalah Donghae yang tiba – tiba mengayunkan telapak kanannya dan memukulkannya ke pipi kiri Hyukjae keras, membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau ingin menjadi budak seksku, kan?" Donghae menyeringai, mengangkat istrinya yang terlihat kesakitan sebelum melemparkan tubuh kurus itu untuk membungkuk di depan meja kerjanya dan melepas celana Hyukjae—menunjukkan bongkahan putih kesayanganya. Sementara Hyukjae yang masih sedikit kaget hanya dapat terdiam saat Donghae berkali – kali memukul pantatnya dengan keras hingga suaranya menggema.

"Hyaaaahh—Hae!"

"Jadi diamlah dan manjakan penisku dengan baik seperti seorang pelacur!"

Air mata yang semakin mengalir deras tersebut tak berhenti ketika Donghae tanpa aba – aba memasukkan penisnya yang tegak menjulang ke lubang sempit miliknya tanpa pemanasan apapun. Dapat dipastikan darah sedikit mengalir dari sana, namun Donghae seperti kesetanan tidak terlihat peduli sama sekali—ia bahkan mempercepat sodokannya ketika Hyukjae berteriak antara kesakitan dan rasa nikmat.

"Aaahh!"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat – erat, hal ini tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia memegang ujung – ujung meja agar sodokan Donghae yang begitu keras tidak membuatnya terjatuh dan membentur lantai. "Ha—hyaaaa—Hae!"

"Ah!Ah!Ah!" Hyukjae bernapas pendek – pendek ketika sodokan liar itu diiringi tamparan keras tanpa ampun Donghae kepada kedua pantatnya.

"Huu—ah! Sakit! Aahh! Sakit, Hae!"

"Siapa bilang kau dapat mengeluh?!" kepala bersurai blonde itu dibenturkan ke meja berbalut kaca, Hyukjae hanya dapat meringis saat tangan kekar Donghae menahan kepalanya disana agar ia semakin menungging.

"Ahhah! Sakit!"

"DIAM!"

 _Tidak apa – apa, Hyukjae…_ Donghae dapat melihat air mata istrinya bagaikan air terjun yang tidak pernah berhenti. _Asalkan Donghae tetap disini.._

"Ayo! Mendesahlah!" Donghae akan terus berteriak di telinga istrinya saat Hyukjae mulai terlihat kelelahan, membuat laki – laki blonde itu meringis dan berusaha memuaskan suaminya sejauh yang ia bisa.

Dua jam menahan kepala Hyukjae dan merasakan erangan istrinya yang semakin melemah, Donghae dapat merasakan penisnya berkedut liar, namun ia tidak ingin menyelesaikannya begitu saja. Ditariknya penis yang menyatukan tubuh mereka dan mendorong Hyukjae agar duduk dengan lututnya di hadapan kelamin Donghae sebelum memaksa Hyukjae mengulum penisnya. Tak lama kemudian ia meremas ujung – ujung surai blonde istrinya sebelum kembali menyodok penisnya kasar ke dalam mulut Hyukjae hingga membuat sang istri ingin muntah.

"Hmmmhh—"

Dan selang beberapa menit setelahnya ia melepas mulut Hyukjae dari penisnya untuk keluar dengan brutal ke seluruh wajah laki – laki dengan tubuh ramping tersebut.

"Aaaahhhh—Hae…"

Tangis air mata dan sperma yang menyatu di wajahnya tak mengurungkan niat sang suami untuk membaik, dengan cepat ditinggalkannya Hyukjae untuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya dapat tertidur lemas di karpet ruang tidur mereka, menangisi apa yang baru saja terjadi—suaminya yang lembut dan romantis baru menggunakan dirinya sebagai budak seks dengan kejam.

Bahkan Hyukjae belum keluar sama sekali.

* * *

 _ **a.n. yupppp hi everyone! first time posting fic disini dan so nervous LOLLL basically i usually write in english #gayabet maaf yaah :((( soalnya selalu ngerasa malu kalo nulis smut via indo TAPI SUKA BANGET BACA SMUT HAEHYUK VERSI INDO HAHAHAHAHA dannn kebetulan lagi ngalir idenya kalo buat fic versi bahasa sooo here it is! i feel so shy writing it, though! kekeke buat muuyuki dan practically everyone yang nungguin fic ini MAAFF BANGET BARU BISA POST SEKARANG TT^TT me luv u guyss! See you on the next update!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sejak saat itu, Donghae selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke rumah, yang membuat Hyukjae sedikit lega karena suaminya adalah orang yang selalu berusaha menepati janjinya. Meskipun sikap dingin itu masih menempel di seluruh wajah dan tingkah lakunya, tak mengapa asalkan ia tidak akan menyentuh orang lain lagi.

Meskipun Hyukjae masih menjadi budak seksnya.

Terkadang, Donghae dengan kasar akan memerintahkan sang istri untuk duduk di bawahnya dan mengulum penisnya. Mengeluarkan hasratnya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan di seluruh tubuh dan wajah Hyukjae, tidak berhenti meskipun istrinya hampir pingsan sekalipun, bahkan membiarkan teriakan Hyukjae semakin keras saat ia mencambuk setiap inchi dari tubuh Hyuk kasar—entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki dirinya.

Donghae hanya tidak bisa membayangkan istrinya yang setia tidur bersama laki – laki lain. Walaupun hanya satu malam, 20 tahun Hyukjae menjadi budak seksnya sekalipun tak akan menghapus jejak sakit di hati Donghae.

Atau mungkin istrinya telah menghianatinya jauh dari itu akan tetapi ia tidak mengetahuinya?

Ada berapa orang yang pernah menyentuh tubuh sang istri selain dirinya?

Apakah ia memiliki selingkuhan selama ini?

Pikiran – pikiran nista itu semakin menghantui Donghae, membuatnya berteriak marah melihat Hyukjae yang saat ini sedang merapikan kamarnya. Didekatinya sosok kurus berambut blonde itu sebelum Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae dari belakang menuju tempat tidur, mengagetkan istrinya.

"D—donghae?"

Hyukjae berusaha menahan isakan tangisnya saat sang suami dengan kasar merobek kemeja panjang yang telah ia kenakan, membiarkan benda kebanggaan suaminya memasuki lubangnya tanpa persiapan—membuat lubang itu berdarah.

"Apa kau menangis juga saat mereka memperkosamu seperti ini?"

Tidak ada lagi bisikan menggairahkan dan lembut saat mereka bercinta, atau lebih tepatnya saat Donghae mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"A—aku tidak pernah tidur dengan mereka."

Gelengan Hyukjae membuat Donghae semakin marah dan menampar pipi mulus sang istri.

"PEMBOHONG!"

"Ak—aku bersumpah." Hyukjae akan terus berusaha meyakinkan suaminya meskipun ia tahu itu percuma.

"Diam kau, pelacur."

Dan selanjutnya hanya isakan tangis beserta lenguhan lemah yang mengiringi malam. Donghae lebih kasar malam ini, Hyukjae dapat merasakannya. Tubuhnya serasa di robek menjadi dua dengan darah yang mongering kemudian keluar lagi terus menerus dari lubang dan luka yang ditorehkan Donghae.

* * *

"Dimana laki – laki bodoh itu?"

"Maaf Tuan Kim, baik tuan dan nyonya muda tidak memperbolehkan siapapun menjenguk nyonya muda Hyukjae saat ini."

"Persetan dengan majikanmu!" Heechul berteriak kasar, mengagetkan Sunye ketika ia melewati tubuh berpakaian _maid_ itu dengan cepat. "Saya mohon, Tuan! Nyonya muda sedang tidak—"

"Ruangan mereka di lantai tiga, kan?"

Seharusnya Sunye tahu jika tidak ada yang dapat melarang seorang Kim Heechul. Salah satu sahabat Donghae yang saat ini tinggal sebagai dokter kandungan di Amerika itu memiliki kepala dan kepribadian sekeras batu. Bahkan baik orang tua Donghae maupun Hyukjae menurut untuk tidak mengunjungi anak – anak mereka, saat Sunye menyampaikan pesan dari majikannya.

"Dasar!"

Heechul hanya tak habis pikir, bagaimana sosok Hyukjae yang setia dan bertanggung jawab itu tiba – tiba dikabarkan telah berselingkuh dengan Choi Siwon—mantan pacarnya. Ia paham bagaimana Hyukjae dan Donghae saling mencintai satu sama lain, dan kenyataan bahwa apa yang ia baca di salah satu koran terkenal—tentang hubungan pernikahan mereka yang sedang retak membuatnya langsung terbang ke Korea, mengingat Donghae yang tiba – tiba juga menjadi sangat dingin di telepon dan mengultimatum Heechul untuk tidak membicarakannya.

Donghae yang lembut dan penyayang tidak pernah berani mengultimatum seorang Kim Heechul—tidak ada yang berani.

"Hyukjae!" beberapa gedoran keras membuat Sunye hanya dapat mengelus – elus dadanya melihat Heechul yang seakan – akan semakin marah setiap detiknya. "Hyukjae, buka pintunya!"

Mendapat respon hening dari Hyukjae, membuat laki – laki cantik berambut merah itu semakin naik pitam. "DASAR JALANG! BUKA PINTUNYA! KAU INGIN AKU MENDOBRAK PINTU INI, HAH?!" diambilnya kursi kayu bercorak klasik yang terdapat di depan pintu sebelum diarahkannya kursi itu untuk menghancurkan pintu kamar Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Tuan, saya rasa—"

BRAK!

Sekali lagi Sunye hanya dapat menghela napasnya perlahan ketika melihat pintu itu tergeletak menyedihkan setelah Heechul berhasil menghancurkannya. Perempuan it uterus mengikuti langkah Heechul memasuki kamar majikannya.

"HYUKJAE! DIMANA KAU?!"

Bagaikan bom yang sudah siap meledak, Heechul mengernyitkan keningnya sembari memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada di kamar sahabatnya—mulai dari ruang keluarga kecil di bagian depan sampai balkon yang sedang terbuka. Ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari sampai Heechul mendapati pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat.

Dan sosok Hyukjae yang terbaring lemah di dalamnya seakan – akan ia sekarat.

"…Oh my God."

Hyukjae dapat merasakan tubuhnya retak dan sangat lemas. Namun sebuah kain dingin yang saat ini tengah menempel di keningnya membuat laki – laki bersurai blonde itu terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Heechul tahu itu merupakan salah satu pertanyaan paling retoris dan tidak penting. Namun, terlalu banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan kepada Hyukjae sampai laki – laki itu tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"H—hyung?"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Huh?" Hyukjae menatap Heechul yang sedang duduk dan melipat tangannya di kursi tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya tak mengerti.

"Aku memeriksamu tadi." Dan tatapan mengintimidasi itu membuat jantung Hyukjae seakan berhenti berdetak, "Sejak kapan Donghae menjadikanmu budak seks nya?"

Heechul bukanlah orang bodoh. Bahkan manusia awampun yang bukan seorang dokter dapat melihat betapa bengkak dan parahnya luka di lubang anus milik istri Donghae itu, ditambah dengan sayatan – sayatan merah yang mirip bekas cambuk dan lebam di sekujur tubuh Hyukjae seakan – akan untuk menandakan bahwa laki – laki cantik itu telah dimiliki oleh seseorang.

"A—aku—"

"Atau itu bukan Donghae?"

Dan kalimat itu membuat Hyukjae terisak kecil. Meskipun ia berusaha untuk berbicara dibalik sesegukannya. "Ha—hanya Donghae, Hyung. Ha—ha—hanya di—dia yang pernah menyetubuhiku. Ku—kumohon percayalah pada—ku."

Masih dengan wajah datar untuk menyembunyikan rasa kasihannya, Heechul bertanya kembali. "Sejak kapan Donghae menjadikanmu budak seks nya?"

"Du—dua bulan lalu."

"Bajingan itu!" Hyukjae menahan tangan Heechul yang hendak beranjak dari kursinya, membuat laki – laki jangkung bak model itu kembali duduk ketika melihat isyarat sang blonde untuk mendengarkan ceritannya, "A—aku yang memintanya, H—hyung."

Hyukjae menahan napasnya dan menghembuskannya kembali, menpersiapkan dirinya untuk bercerita sedikit panjang.

"Setelah kami bertengkar, i—ia tak pernah pulang lagi. Dan dua hari setelahnya Donghae pulang dengan membawa Sandara."

Iris milik Heechul melebar, seakan – akan ia sudah tahu kelanjutan dari kisah ini.

"Dia secara terang – terangan bercumbu dengan Sandara di ruang tamu, dan aku menawarkan tubuhku sebagai jaminannya agar Donghae mau pulang ke rumah. A—agar ia tidak menyentuh tubuh siapapun lagi se—selain tubuhku." Selanjutnya hanya isakan Hyukjae yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau mengumpat keras dengan keadaanmu sekarang."

Hyukjae menatap Heechul tidak mengerti, masih dengan kedua mata sembabnya.

" _Fuck this_! Kau hamil, Hyuk! Dan Tuhan sangat menyayangimu untuk menjaga kandungan yang sedang berumur empat minggu itu dengan baik meskipun Donghae terus menyiksamu dan janin itu."

"A—apa?"

Ingin rasanya Hyukjae menganggap sahabatnya sedang bercanda, namun wajah yang ditunjukkan sang diva membuat prasangkanya hilang seketika. Laki – laki cantik itu tak tahu harus tertawa bahagia atau malah semakin menangis tersedu – sedu.

"Ba—bagaimana ini…" air mata tak dapat berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk Hyukjae, "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, Hyung…"

Hyuk memeluk perutnya lembut. **_Mommy akan menjagamu, Sayang…_** sembari terisak ia tersenyum pilu, **_tak peduli daddy akan berkata apa tentangmu…_**

Setelah itu hanya terdapat isakan – isakan menyedihkan yang mengisi ruang tidur Hyukjae. Dengan Heechul yang terus mengerutkan keningnya tanpa berkata apapun seperti biasanya. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah rumit ini, harus!

* * *

Donghae baru saja akan membuka lembaran baru dari salah satu kontrak kerja yang ia pegang ketika sebuah dobrakan keras membuka pintu kembar ruangan kerjanya secara brutal.

Dan melihat sosok cantic dari Amerika yang tengah berdiri penuh amarah di baliknya.

"Hee—chul hyung?"

Laki – laki itu tak berkata apapun, wajahnya begitu dingin dan Donghae mengisyaratkan baik sekertaris dan beberapa sekuriti yang kini tengah memiliki cakaran merah di wajah mereka untuk menjauh perlahan—tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan amarah seorang Kim Heechul, tidak pernah ada kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Namun ketika Donghae berdiri dan akan mempersilahkan Heechul untuk duduk, sebuah tamparan keras menggema di ruangan sang direktur—diikuti rasa panas dan perih milik pipi kanan laki – laki dengan tatanan rambut brunette nya yang sedikit berantakan tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadikan istrimu sebagai seorang budak seks."

Dan tatapan pilu yang ditangkap manik kosong Donghae membuatnya untuk pertama kali selama beberapa bulan ini terlihat kaget. "Aku—"

"Kenapa tidak kau ceraikan saja Hyukjae setelah ia mengecewakanmu?"

"Dia yang memintanya."

"Bukan berarti kau berhak memperlakukannya seperti binatang."

"Hyukjae pantas mendapatkannya." Donghae dapat merasakan sedikit bagian dari hatinya menghilang saat Heechul memandangnya kecewa. "Dia menghianatiku, Hyung. Apa yang pernah kuperbuat padanya sehingga ia bisa menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan begitu mudah kepada laki – laki lain?"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sandara adalah sesuatu yang benar?"

"Aku hanya ingin Hyukjae tahu betapa sakitnya dibohongi orang yang paling kau cintai."

Heechul masih berdiri dalam diam saat Donghae mulai menjelaskan duduk perkara dari masalah ini, wajahnya dibuat sedater mungkin meskipun sebenarnya hatinya menangis tersedu ketika melihat Donghae dengan tatapan dingin namun begitu rapuh di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia. Apakah laki – laki bernama Siwon itu begitu hebat sehingga ia lari ke dalam pelukannya? Apakah Siwon selalu ada di saat ia menangis meskipun pada hal yang paling sederhana? Aku disana, Hyung. Aku selalu ada di saat ia menangis dan butuh sebuah pundak untuk bersandar, saat ia tertawa dan butuh seseorang untuk berbagi kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan, sakit yang ia alami. Aku bahkan disana menopang beban aib yang ia torehkan kepada keluarga kecil kami—menjawab seluruh pertanyaan dari wartawan dan orang – orang terdekat kami dengan bingung apakah benar rumah tangga ini dapat dibangun kembali di atas kebohongan yang ia buat. Aku tahu aku salah dengan berlaku biadab seperti ini."

Sebuah jeda, dan Donghae menghela napasnya panjang agar ia tidak menangis sedikitpun. "Namun aku hanya tak dapat melepaskannya untuk pergi. Tidak kali ini, tidak untuk selamanya."

"Kamu menyakiti Hyukjae dan dirimu sendiri di saat yang bersamaan."

Donghae hanya terdiam. Kakinya bergetar kecil seiring dengan napasnya yang makin pendek karena isakan tangis yang mulai ia keluarkan.

 ** _Aku tahu._**

"Bagaimana jika aku percaya bahwa Hyukjae tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun kecuali suaminya?"

"Tanda merah itu mengatakan segalanya, Hyung."

"Hanya karena ia bercumbu dengan mantan pacarku bukan berarti Hyukjae tidur dengannya."

Donghae menutup matanya erat – erat—mencoba menghilangkan baying – baying sang istri yang tengah bercumbu mesra dengan orang lain di otaknya.

"Donghae." Kali ini nada milik sang diva begitu lembut, membuat Donghae menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menatap manik sedih dari kedua mata di hadapannya. "Aku tak akan memaksamu percaya dengan berita apa yang kubawa kali ini, namun kuharap kamu mau mendengarnya."

"Kau akan kuseret masuk dengan bekas sepatuku di penismu jika kau tak masuk sekarang, Siwon."

Donghae membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat sosok tinggi yang begitu ia kenal menginjakkan kaki jenjangnya di karpet merah milik ruangannya. Dan sebelum Donghae dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri, ia dengan keras menonjok hidung mancung milik pemuda itu sehingga Siwon sedikit terhuyung sebelum terjatuh. Dan Donghae memutuskan untuk menduduki tubuh Siwon yang tengah terkapar akibat pukulannya yang pertama sebelum memukuli seluruh bagian dari wajah tampan laki – laki tinggi itu keras – keras.

Hanya ada suara pukulan dan ringisan Siwon setelahnya.

"Hy—hyung!" meskipun berusaha untuk mengindar, seharsunya Siwon tahu jika kekuatan laki – laki ini begitu besar mengingat tubuh Donghae yang kekar meskipun tak sebesar dirinya.

"De—dengarkan aku dulu!" perkataan laki – laki itu lewat bagaikan angina lalu, kali ini Donghae malah memukulnya lebih keras.

"H—hyung!"

"Donghae, kau akan membunuhnya."

Sebuah celetuk kecil dari Heechul dan Donghae menghentikan semua aksinya, mereka masih terdiam dalam beberapa saat—larut di pikiran masing – masing.

Sebelum suara berat milik laki – laki berambut jet hitam di hadapannya mulai membuka suara, "Kami tak pernah melakukannya, Hyung."

"Masih berani kau berbicara di hadapanku?"

"Aku mencintai Hyukjae." Sebuah pukulan mendarat di mata kanannya, membuat penglihatan Siwon kembali kabur. Sedangkan Heechul hanya dapat menutup matanya saat pukulan Donghae terus melayang brutal di wajah tampan Siwon.

"Namun ia terlalu mencintaimu untuk melakukannya denganku."

Dan pukulan – pukulan itu .

"Hyuk—Hyukjae pergi saat ia menerima pesan darimu, dan aku bersumpah kami hanya berciuman, tak lebih."

 ** _Tidak._**

Donghae terdiam, ia berdiri perlahan dari posisinya yang kini menduduki perut Siwon dan berjalan gontai ke kursinya—kembali duduk dalam diam.

 ** _Tidak mungkin_**.

Hyukjae tidak mungkin benar, atau Donghae yang terlalu malu untuk menolak bahwa selama ini kesalahan ada dalam pihaknya.

 _"Malam itu, artikel, kissmark yang ada di leherku—aku bersumpah aku tidak tidur dengannya!"_

 _"Huu—ah! Sakit! Aahh! Sakit, Hae!"_

 ** _Tidak._**

Dan sebuah kenyataan bahwa dalam dua bulan ini Donghae memperlakukan istrinya dengan tidak manusiawi membuatnya ingin mencabik seluruh rambut di kepalanya hingga lepas.

Ia berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk selalu menjaga Hyukjae, tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang membuat sang istri tersiksa.

 _"Jangan bersama perempuan lain… disini sakit sekali rasanya."_

 ** _Masih pantaskah aku menjadi suamimu?_**

"Heechul Hyung." Sebuah bisikan lirih membuat si perempuan cantic yang masih terdiam mengarahkan perhatiannya penuh ke Donghae. "Tolong… jaga Hyukjae."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Donghae menggigit bibirnya, pandangannya liar dan tak menentu seolah – olah ia sedang dilanda bingung yang amat sangat. "Aku… tidak pantas lagi melindunginya."

"Jangan berkata hal bodoh."

"Aku akan tetap memberinya uang, materi, mansion milik kami kepadanya."

"Donghae, apa yang kau bicarakan?" bahkan Siwon yang masih memegangi wajahnya kesakitan menoleh pada sosok tampan yang tengah duduk di kursi dengan bimbang.

"Aku terlalu hina untuk berada di sampingnya."

Kemudian, sebuah gebrakan keras di atas meja Donghae membuat laki – laki itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "DENGAR, BAJINGAN TAMPAN! AKU HANYA AKAN MENGATAKAN HAL INI SATU KALI DAN JIKA KAU MEMOTONG PEMBICARAANKU SEDIKITPUN, KUPASTIKAN NASIBMU AKAN LEBIH BURUK DARI SIWON!"

Masih dengan wajah yang saat ini sedikit lebih pucat, Donghae mengangguk.

"HYUKJAE HAMIL!" Donghae sekali lagi membelalakkan matanya lebar – lebar ketika Heechul lanjut berteriak, menekankan beberapa kata dalam ucapannya. "DAN YA, BERHENTI MEMASANG WAJAH KAGET SEPERTI ITU KARENA HAL TERKAHIR YANG KUINGINKAN ADALAH **KAU** , SEBAGAI **AYAH DARI ANAKNYA** UNTUK LARI DAN MENINGGALKAN HYUKJAE!"

"Hyukjae… hamil?"

Bagaikan sebuah tamparan keras, Donghae hanya dapat melongo lebar sembari otaknya sibuk memproses berbagai fakta mengejutkan yang datang padanya hari ini.

Namun Heechul benar. Hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan sebagai manusia adalah lari dari tanggung jawabnya—tentu mereka berdua telah melenceng jauh dari apa itu arti kebahagiaan yang mereka cari dari pernikahan, namun tidak ada jalan lain selain memperbaiki kesalahan itu bersama – sama saat kata 'bahagia' hanya dapat diraih jika mereka bersama – sama.

 ** _Aku akan memperbaikinya_**.

* * *

 ** _a.n. another update! makasih bangeet buat yang udah review, follow, like? masih rada asing sama peraturannya ffn, but i hope you guys will like this one! ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Donghae masuk ke dalam rumahnya saat bulan purnama bersinar terang tepat di atas langit, dan seiring dengan Sunye yang menyambutnya setiap malam seperti biasa di ruang tamu jarum berdetak menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Terlalu larut dalam pikiran dan pekerjaannya, laki – laki itu tidak menyadari bahwa waktu telah berjalan cukup cepat.

Diarahkannya langkah – langkah kaki laki – laki tersebut ke lantai tiga, membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, berjalan melewati ruang tamu kecil dengan jantung berdebar dan mendapati Hyukjae yang tengah membaca buku favoritnya diatas tempat tidur mereka. Laki – laki cantic itu tampak terkejut dengan kedatangannya, namun masih berusaha untuk tersenyum menyambut suaminya meskipun dengan suara yang begitu lirih.

"Kau sudah pulang?" beberapa tanda kepemilikan yang begitu merah dan terkesan menyakitkan menempel di sekitar leher Hyukjae dan Donghae merasa hatinya seakan – akan tertusuk begitu dalam.

Donghae hanya mengangguk, meletakkan jas kerja miliknya di salah satu sofa terdekat sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan apapun—membuat Hyukjae terkejut karena sikap yang sangat tidak biasa. Biasanya sang suami tak akan mau menjawab pertanyaannya dan langsung menyuruh laki – laki itu untuk duduk di lantai sembari mengulum penisnya, atau bahkan merobek semua baju yang ia pakai tiap malam untuk langsung menggagahinya tanpa persiapan.

Apa mungkin Heechul telah memberi tahu segalanya? Mendadak jantung Hyukjae berdetak lebih kencang dan ia perlahan memeluk perutnya lembut.

Beberapa menit yang dihabiskan Donghae di dalam kamar mandi bagaikan menunggu selama berabad – abad. Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae kebingungan dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya—yang jelas perpisahan bukanlah sesuatu yang menghinggapi kepala mereka saat ini.

Dan ketika Donghae keluar hanya dengan celana pendeknya tanpa atasan apapun, Hyukjae hanya dapat menahan napasnya dalam – dalam. Aroma maskulin yang memenuhi ruangan semakin pekat di hidungnya dan membuatnya mabuk kepayang saat Donghae ikut duduk bersandar di tempat tidur, keduanya tenggelam dalam diam.

Entah mungkin karena hormone kehamilan miliknya atau memang dirinya yang diam – diam memiliki sifat binal, Hyukjae merasakan dirinya basah hanya dengan melihat suaminya berjalan dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh kekar tak main – main dan detak jantung yang keluar setelah melihat Donghae hanya membuat dirinya semakin ingin membuka kedua kaki jenjang putih miliknya lebar – lebar untuk membiarkan kejantanan Donghae masuk dengan kasar.

"Hyuk?"

Hyukjae perlahan menoleh kea rah mata sendu suaminya, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua bulan ini menemukan bagaimana kedua bola itu menatapnya begitu lembut—perlahan kedua mata laki – laki cantic itu memanas menemukan bayangan seorang suami yang memang membuatnya jatuh cinta enam tahun lalu.

"Apakah kau bahagia?"

Sang istri mengangguk, hanya tiga kata dan air mata mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Meskipun dua bulan ini aku—"

"Ne."

Donghae yang melihat bagaimana sang istri mulai terisak ikut merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya. Ia menelan kepahitan yang akan datang seiring dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya, "Lalu.. me—mengapa kau lakukan itu dengan Siwon? Apakah aku tak dapat membuatmu bahagia?"

Hyukjae semakin memeluk perutnya erat sembari mulai menangis sesegukan, "Karena aku adalah orang yang sangat bodoh. Aku bersumpah, Hae aku tidak tidur—"

"Aku percaya padamu."

Dan laki – laki itu menatap suaminya tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyukkie." Donghae perlahan meletakkan tangan kirinya lembut di pipi pucat istrinya, kedua mata mereka tengah basah oleh air mata. "Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"Aku—" Donghae menepuk – nepuk kepala berambut blonde itu saying, sebuah gesture yang dahulu sering ia lakukan saat Hyukjae masih kecil. "Aku akan melepaskanmu jika itu yang kau inginkan, jika itu membuatmu bahagia."

Hyukjae menangis semakin keras, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia semakin sedih mendengar apa yang suaminya katakan. "A—aku mencintaimu H—hae." Dengan perlahan kedua telapak tangan halus itu menangkap wajah sedih sang suami sebelum berkata dengan lirih, "A—aku t—tak ingin p—pergi… kumohon jangan lagi suruh aku u—untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi apakah baby masih ingin memiliki ayah sepertiku?"

"Kau tahu—"

"Heechul hyung memberitahuku." Kini salah satu tangan kasar milik Donghae menangkup hangat perut Hyukjae, merasakan bagaimana sebuah kehidupan akan tinggal disana beberapa bulan ke depan dan hatinya semakin membuncah penuh kebahagiaan.

"Baby akan sangat bahagia memiliki appa sepertimu."

Hyukjae masih menangis, namun kali ini dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibir tebalnya. Dan Donghae perlahan menggunakan tangannya yang sedang tidak memeluk perut Hyukjae untuk menghapus air mata istrinya—mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka perlahan ketika wajah pucat Hyukjae menatap kedua mata kelamnya begitu dalam dan memikat.

Rasanya seperti ciuman pertama mereka, begitu mendebarkan dan menakjubkan. Suara bibir mereka yang saling beradu lembut memenuhi ruangan dengan begitu panas, sementara Donghae semakin memeluk pinggang gemuk Hyukjae erat sang istri menenggerkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk leher Donghae—membiarkan dirinya sekali lagi tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan cinta mereka yang ia kira telah pudar.

"Hyukkie, soal Sandara—"

"Sst…" Hyuk berbisik tepat di depan bibir suaminya saat mereka mengambil napas, "Aku mencintaimu, Hae.. _that's all what matters_."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan baby."

Tak lagi dipedulikan bagaimana Hyukjae terjatuh pelan di atas tempat tidur dengan Donghae berasa di atasnya, membuka kedua pahanya yang mulai terasa basah lebar – lebar dan membiarkan pusat gairah sang suami menggesek pelan kejantanan mungilnya dan membuat Hyukjae mendesah seksi.

"Ahh… hmm… Hae…"

"Iya, sayangku?"

Bisikan itu begitu serak dan berat, membuat Hyukjae semakin menggeram di balik tenggorokannya dan memeluk Donghae lebih erat ketika hormone saat hamil miliknya berteriak kencang untuk disetubuhi oleh suaminya.

"A—aku.. menginginkanmu…"

Dan jarak yang Donghae ciptakan setelahnya membuat Hyukjae mengernyit.

"Sayang, kurasa lebih baik kita tidak melakukannya dulu untuk beberapa bulan ke depan."

"Kenapaa?" suara manja itu begitu menggoda, sungguh. Namun luka yang Donghae torehkan dua bulan ini di anus Hyukjae membuatnya ragu – ragu. "Sayang, kau tahu a—aku banyak melukaimu beberapa minggu ini dan kurasa tubuhmu masih terlalu lelah untuk sesuatu yang seperti ini. Lagipula baby kita—"

"Merindukan ayahnya di dekatnya." Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya kesal, namun dengan wajah yang begitu lucu malah semakin membuat Donghae tertawa kecil. "Donghae, aku akan baik – baik saja, sungguh!"

"Erhmm…" Donghae menggeram seksi saat merasakan sebuah tangan lembut memijat pusat gairahnya. "Aku sangat membutuhkan sentuhanmu, Hae.. aahhmm….."

"Hyukkie, kumohon—" Donghae perlahan menutup matanya saat pijatan dari tangan halus Hyukjae semakin erat, dan merasakan kejantanan miliknya diurut perlahan seiring dengan Hyuk yang sudah mulai berani menyentuh lebih dalam dari sekedar celananya. Sedangkan Hyukjae yang mengetahui titik lemah suaminya mulai bergerak merangkak sehingga pusat gairah Donghae tepat berada di depan mulutnya, sedikit demi sedikit memasukkan penis besar itu ke dalam rongga lembab miliknya dan berdengung seksi.

"Hnnmm…."

"Shit!" Donghae memegang surai blonde miliknya lembut saat kecipak saliva yang Hyukjae gunakan untuk memudahkan pekerjaannya saat ini menggema di kamar sacral mereka. Hyukjae masih terus mendesah keenakan merasakan penis tersebut ikut digerakkan Donghae secara lembut dengan gerakan maju-mundur. Entah kerasukan setan darimana Hyukjae dapat merasakan hole nya berkedut cepat, padahal ia baru saja mengulum kejantanan suaminya selama tiga menit.

"Hyukkie…." Donghae dengan penuh cinta melepaskan kuluman sang istri, membuat Hyukjae bersandar nyaman di papan bercorak mewah tempat tidur mereka sebelum membuka paha laki – laki itu lebar – lebar—tertawa kecil melihat antusias Hyukjae yang memandang kejantanan berkedut miliknya dengan penuh nafsu.

Namun kemudian hati Donghae mencelos saat mendapati lubang anus tersebut begitu merah dan penuh luka, bahkan paha bagian dalam sang istri masih segar akan bekas cambukan. Dan seolah mengerti akan kegelisahan suaminya, Hyukjae menangkup wajah tampan Donghae dan membuat laki – laki kekar itu menatapnya.

"Buat aku melupakan semuanya, Hae."

Melihat mata Donghae yang mulai berkaca – kaca, Hyukjae dengan penuh kehangatan mencium bibir tipis suaminya. Tak ada nafsu sama sekali, hanya sekedar untuk menunjukkan bahwa tak peduli seberapa sakit laki – laki itu menyiksanya, Hyukjae akan selalu kembali untuk mencintainya, lagi dan lagi.

"Setubuhi aku." Dan bisikan seksi tepat di depan bibirnya tersebut membuat Donghae seakan – akan lupa diri. Dengan cepat ia mencium ganas bibir tebal Hyukjae penuh akan saliva, memeluk kedua paha ramping istrinya erat agar bertengger nyaman di kedua lengan kekarnya sebelum memasukkan pusat gairah panas laki – laki tersebut perlahan pada belahan pantat Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sedikit mengernyit, bagaimanapun juga penis suaminya adalah salah satu hal yang tak pernah boleh ia sepelakan. Akan tetapi saat Donghae berhasil menyentuh titik kelemahan miliknya dalam sekali hentak, Hyukjae berteriak keenakan.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Seksi sekali, sayang. Kau menjepitku begitu erat—Hm.." suara berat yang saat ini berbisik di teliga kanannya membuat Hyukjae makin sarat akan nafsu. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Ahhnmm…. Ah!"

Begitu panas dan keras, sensasi ini yang selalu membuat perempuan lain tergila – gila. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Donghae sangat pintar dalam memainkan tubuh lawan mainnya dalam seks—dan hal itu membuat Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya tak suka, dengan Donghae yang memandangnya bingung.

"Sayang? Kau baik – baik saja?"

Masih dengan posisi yang begitu menjanjikan dalam seks, Hyukjae bersidekap dada dan memperhatikan bagaimana penis besar suaminya masuk seluruhnya ke dalam lubang ketat miliknya—merasakan kejantanan tersebut berkedut panas dan Hyukjae berusaha untuk tetap terlihat marah daripada terangsang meskipun lubangnya saat ini benar – benar basah.

"Apakah perempuan – perempuan itu juga merasakan penismu berkedut di dalam lubang mereka?"

Dan Donghae membelalakkan matanya kaget. "A—apa—"

"Sandara-ssi juga kau peluk mesra seperti ini?"

Hyukjae bukanlah tipe pencemburu, apalagi mengeluarkan kata – kata yang begitu frontal dalam kecemburuannya. Namun mungkin ini yang dinamakan perubahan drastic mood dalam kehamilan dan alih – alih merasa sedih, Donghae malah semakin menganggap istrinya menggemaskan.

"Hanya kau." Donghae semakin menurunkan tubuh kekarnya sehingga saat ini badan tersebut hampir menempel seksi dengan tubuh pucat Hyukjae, membuat sang istri melenguh pelan merasakan kejantanannya bergerak pelan. "Yang dapat membuat penisku berkedut kasar seperti ini. Memang aku telah begitu bodoh dengan membiarkan masa laluku begitu kelam akan wanita, namun hanya lubang seksi istriku yang dapat membuat penis besar ini selalu ingin meledak setiap saat."

Dan rona merah yang Hyukjae keluarkan di kedua pipi gembulnya membuat Donghae tertawa lepas. _Ingin bermain dengan kata – kata seksi, eoh? Ayo kita bermain, sayang_.

"Bu—buktikan."

Wajah manis itu kembali sarat akan nafsu, dan Donghae dapat merasakan jepitan kuat yang tiba – tiba melanda kejantanannya. "Ehrmh!" ia menggeram seksi dan kedua manik Hyukjae semakin menggelap.

"Gesek penis besarmu lebih keras, tampan."

Itu adalah pertahanan terakhir Donghae.

Tak peduli dengan Hyukjae yang berteriak nyaring, Donghae dengan brutal terus menumbuk keras prostat istrinya—dalam batas wajar tentunya, ia masih ingat dengan baby mereka. Donghae semakin membuka paha pucat Hyukjae lebar – lebar seiring dengan sodokan yang semakin cepat.

"Aaahh! Besar sek—kali! Aaarhhhmnnah!"

"H—haeee…." Suara tersebut mengayun manja, Hyukjae mencakar punggung lebar suaminya saat rasa nikmat itu membuatnya buta akan nafsu. "Kyyaaaaahh! Ahhh! Hhmmnnah!"

"A—aku akan keluar!"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk keluar?" Donghae menutup celah kecil di ujung penis istrinya, dan hal itu membuat Hyukjae semakin kelabakan. "Aaahh—kumohonnn! Aahhh—oppaaa!"

Pergumulan mereka masih begitu panas, namun Donghae terkesima dengan panggilan yang baru saja disematkan padanya. Ia menatap sang istri tajam sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya brutal, dan mendapati sang istri terlalu tenggelam dalam nafsu untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Aahh… oppaa.. aku ingin keluar—aahnmaahh!"

"Fuck it!" Donghae semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan sangat tidak biasa, ia berhasil keluar dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam hanya karena panggilan seksi sang istri. Sementara Hyukjae yang merasakan cairan panas dari lubang penis suaminya mendesah seksi sebelum ikut mengeluarkan cairan yang serupa—Donghae tiba – tiba ambruk di atas tubuh Hyukjae meskpun ia masih memberi ruang bagi perut istrinya untuk bernapas.

"Kau.. keluar.. dengan cepat." Hyukjae tertawa, biasanya dibutuhkan ia untuk keluar sekitar dua sampai tiga kali sebelum suaminya keluar di dalam lubang miliknya. "Apa karena aku memanggilmu oppa?"

"Shit! Sayang, berhenti menggodaku."

"Oh—oppaa….." Hyukjae mendesah manja, entah mengapa ia ingin menjadi sangat seksi dan menggairahkan mala mini. Dan laki – laki pucat itu kembali tertawa saat milik Donghae kembali keras di dalam lubangnya.

"Oppaaa penismu mengeras!"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, seksi…" Donghae menggerakkan penisnya perlahan sebelum mempercepat gerakannya—melihat bagaimana perlahan Hyukjae menjadi kembali sarat akan nafsu sebelum menarik tubuh istrinya untuk duduk di pangkuannya dalam keadaan mereka yang saling berhadapan.

"Aaahhh…" Hyukjae semakin menikmati dirinya yang dengan cepat bergerak naik-turun di paha kekar Donghae, dan tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa melihat penis itu dihisap erat lubang anusnya semakin membuat sang istri melenguh keenakan. "Oppa… bes—besar sekali—ahhh!"

"Nyaahhh—ah—ah—ah!"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan pada pantat kanannya dan Hyuk merasa gairahnya semakin meningkat saja. "Nyaahh—lagi, Haee!"

Plak! Plak! Plak!

"Kau suka, huh? Kau suka bagaimana aku menamparmu, Sayang?"

 _Ohh! Suara itu!_ Hyukjae tertawa kecil dibalik pandangan sayunya yang melihat wajah tampan sang suami. _Tak tahukah ia betapa seksi suara itu di telingaku?_

Mereka melakukan pergumulan cukup lama, dengan Donghae yang tiba – tiba merubah posisi istrinya menjadi menungging setelah Hyukjae melepaskan klimaks di paha kekar miliknya, dan aktivitas panas itu berhenti saat Donghae keluar tepat di seluruh tubuh Hyukjae 3 jam kemudian.

"Haahh…. Haaahh…."

"Kau tak apa – apa, Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae mengangguk lelah, pandangannya mulai menggelap saat Donghae dengan lembut mengusap sisa – sisa sperma yang bertebaran di sekitar tubuh dan wajahnya. Kemudian ketika Donghae kembali ke tempat tidur untuk memeluknya, laki – laki cantic itu sudah kembali ke alam mimpi.

Tidak ada yang pernah menjamin bahwa kekayaan dan cinta sejati akan membuatmu selalu bahagia seumur hidup. Karena sebagai mahluk yang sangat serakah, manusia akan selalu mencari kebahagiaan tidak peduli dengan apa yang telah Tuhan berikan pada mereka—membuat kesalahan, merasa menyesal, sebelum kembali melakukan kesalahan yang lainnya.

Namun itulah hidup.

Dan untuk sekarang, baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae telah belajar apa itu sebenarnya arti dari sebuah kebahagiaan. Karena tidak peduli dengan sakit yang mungkin akan saling mereka torehkan, bahagia baru akan tercipta jika mereka terus bersama.

* * *

 ** _a.n. anddd yup! it's over guys! chapter terakhir dari "Searching for Happiness"! kekekekeke seneng bangeet ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku di ffn, dan somehow disambut super sama penduduk sini jadi aku super fast dalam update cause you guys are so lovely too! maybe aku bakalan bikin epilog? LOLL ini serius tapiii kalo seandainya yang minta epilog bisa nyampai angka 20, aku bakal bikin epilog yang hot tentang kelanjutan kehidupan mereka ;) and once again, thank you very much for your precious reviews, private messages, follows, and likes! see you on my next story!_**


End file.
